


I Hate You

by LinTheRedApple



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DID I PUT THE RELATIONSHIP TAG RIGHT, Hate, Heavy Angst, Help, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Yun, I STILL FEEL HATE, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Elias, Mentioned Elias Everstied, Mentioned Yun's Dad, Out of Character, Pre-Relationship, Tags Are Hard, The Other Side - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, i am exhausted from writing this, i channeled emotions omfg, past relationship, pre on the relationship whoops, the other side animatic but make it modern, yun's dad is trying ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinTheRedApple/pseuds/LinTheRedApple
Summary: Yun remembers the one he used to love.
Relationships: Elias Everstied/Yun
Kudos: 8





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> emilyamiao has all rights to the characters here! please check out the og animation!  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8&t=1s&pbjreload=101

The rain patted against the window of the bus grimly, his black hair squished against the clear glass. The sky was gray, flat out against the sky. The streets had a couple cars on the side or on the road like every other day. People with umbrellas lined the sidewalk.

This scene was all normal, but yet it _didn't feel normal._ He missed those red kind eyes he could've stared at all day, soft long silky hair he could run his fingers through. Soft lips he could make quirk up by saying something stupid. Or cheeks and sharp jawline he'd have the joy of caressing sometimes.

His cold hand felt deprived of the other warm pale hand that use to encase his at times. Or the comforting press of a body that would shelter his side from the cold. Or the legs that would bump with his every now and then, and then the way the other would give him such a soft look when he thought he wasn't looking.

He missed the strange habits the other had and how he'd try to understand them but to no avail, or how peaceful he looked when he slept. Or when there was no reason the male had to feel tense and guarded like he was with everyone else.

Yun wanted it all back. He wanted to be able to just twirl the others lilac hair in his fingers again, make jokes and go on dates. He missed Elias so bad it hurt and felt like his heart was being squeezed between two metal presses with spikes.

He stayed up at night a lot wondering where it went wrong. They were just teenagers, hopeless teenagers in love. How could it have gone so badly? How could Elias just be _gone_ and up out of Yun's life like he was never there in the first place? How? Why did fate have to poison him like this?

Elias was so beautiful. Ever since he met him, and had mistakenly fallen in love, all he ever wanted was the male by his side. He had found it unbearable to be away from the other, it was always _'Elias, Elias, Elias.'_ Though, he hoped the other never knew how deeply involved he was.

It was so silly. He was nothing but a seventeen year old boy, yet fallen so far in with someone it blinded him from reality. He wanted to grow old with Elias and assumed the world would let him have that at least, just that. Just this sweet as candy derealization of reality. He should've known for eventually the candy would be ate and swallowed, nothing as it once were even if you managed to get the pieces back.

Yun moved his head off the window after a bump had his skull slamming into the window. He winced, holding his head with hand. A sudden memory popped up in his mind. His amber eyes widened, staring at the seat in front of him with the picture playing out. Elias used to pet his head a lot. His pleasant, mellow touches that told him he was safe.

He slumped against the seat, his posture deflated immensely. What was he even doing thinking of _him?_ Yun balled his hand in a fist hard and for a long time, his knuckles turning white before he stopped and looked at the flat of his palm seeing the indented marks of his nails. 

A sigh left his hard lips. It was no use. He thought of Elias even when he didn't want to. Which, he never wanted to remember him again. It hurt way too much. The rain never helped, especially because it was raining when they first shared vows of love for each other. It made Yun cringed thinking of how blind he had been.

It wasn't like he could've known either. It always felt like he and Elias had a something great, something broad, something so real and filled with fluff, soft whispers, shy smiles and all those other gushy magical feelings that came with love. It made him mad. Just how stupid _was_ he? His dad was right about what he had. _'You are too young to be that involved. You do not know when to stop.'_ It made him so mad thinking about how right his dad was. All the signs were there. Yun just ignored them because he was so in love.

But when he finally saw Elias for who he was, he a bubbling hatred in his body began building. His hated those red eyes masked with deceitful intentions, he hated that fucking soft silky hair, he hated those lips that would tell him _'I love you'_ and _'You're perfect'_ that then would turn around and whisper vile things. He hated how he wanted to make the other happy all the time and touch him.

He hated so much how his hand felt so empty without Elias holding it and how the others body brought him so much comfort and warmth. He hated that he actually thought Elias would look at him with such endearance and love. He hated how even though he wished he never met Elias, he missed the other so bad still. He wanted him back.

All the good memories they shared filled with sickening undertones, he wanted them back even if they were bad for him. He just wanted the mellow feelings that came with it. That was all. He wanted to love Elias again and be happy. That was it. So damn simple. It seemed like it could never be, however.

Yun hated Elias, after all. Even if his mind laughed at him when that thought came into his mind, even if his body craved the others touch again. He hated Elias a lot. There was so much hate that overflowed for the lilac'd male. Yet he sat there in his seat, hands shaking in his lap, as the rain pounded against the bus harshly.

Closing his eyes, he leaned back on the seat once more as he seemingly tensed way up at the remembrance of _the other._ He was exhausted, so mentally exhausted he could sleep for days. The black haired male took calming breaths, holding them then letting them out for a specific set of seconds. He titled his head upwards, now calm once more as he tried to block out the sounds of the harsh rain. In one final vow, his lips moved.

"I hate you," Yun whispered softly.

**Author's Note:**

> im crying i hate elias so much in this why did i do this  
> IM DONE BUT I STILL FEEL THE HATE FROM WRITING HELP  
> okay anyways, thanks for reading lol


End file.
